Y retornar
by Smithback
Summary: Cuando Cell se fue de la tierra después de cumplir su propósito, no pensó que siete años después regresaría.


Y retornar…

"One o f the most striking properties of survival-machine behaviour is its apparent purposiveness. " selfish gene

"¿Y cómo estuvo el espacio?" Preguntó Yamcha a cell, quien consideró que el lobo LE HABLABA CON demasiada familiaridad.

"Espacioso" respondió Cell, sin dejar sitio a mayor conversación.

Ciertamente Cell no habría siquiera considerado regresar a la tierra, de no haber sido por el mensaje que recibió de la corporación Cápsula, informándole que Son Goku iba a regresar a la vida por un día.

Cell no tenía intenciones de matar a alguno de los presentes o a Son Goku, después de todo ese objetivo ya había sido consumado y como consecuencia la programación que Gero le había implantado había sido eliminada.

Ahora esperaba mostrarle que tan fuerte se había vuelto en el espacio, y por lo poco que había averiguado, Son Goku también había estado entrenando en el otro mundo.

Suponía Cell que era una extraña adicción la de querer volver a ver a su antiguo rival, algo incurable y no fatal. No tenía ya la 'necesidad' impuesta por Gero para matar a Son; las razones para seguir en el espacio eran mucho más interesantes; no tenía razones por las cuales soportar a los amigos de Son, quienes por cierto parecían haber tomado su anuncio de no matar a Goku como una certeza de vida para ellos; Además, estaba el extraño fenómeno en algunos planetas, cuyos habitantes, especialmente los más fuertes habían caído en una especie de coma debido a que algo les había extraído su fuerza vital. Lo cual, le recordó no sin algo de tensión, la forma en la que él llegó a ser más fuerte en sus primeras fases, pero creía que un par de días en la tierra no haría mucha diferencia entre los lejanos planetas.

Volver era algo extraño. Siete años atrás, al dejar la tierra, lo único que lo acompañaba en la nave, era un comunicador y la decepción; pero regresaba con tareas pendientes en el espacio y una extraña sensación de satisfacción con sigo mismo.

Sin embargo, rodeado ahora de tantos debiluchos, incluyendo los guerreros que quisieron matarlo alguna vez se sentía más molesto que otra cosa.

la científica, Bulma, parloteaba sin parar, haciendo preguntas sobre la tecnología que él había visto en sus viajes; le reprochaba no haber puesto más atención y sabría Kami que más... quien por cierto también estaba ahí. Dende también con un mal disfraz, aunque quizá mejor que el propio.

Después de todo, no era fácil esconder a un hombre-insecto de poco más de dos metros. Pero afortunadamente la gente en el torneo era extraña de por sí.

"¡Eso es bastante grotesco! ¿Estás seguro de que no eres tu quien lo hace?" reprochaba la mujer, en respuesta a el breve comentario sobre el extraño fenómeno que había visto respecto a la energía de la gente que había sido drenada.

Cell solo gruñó por lo bajo. "Yo los absorbía por completo. Lo que sea que está haciendo esto se enfoca en los seres más fuertes y los deja en coma... no los absorbe por completo. Es diferente."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de que sea?" Preguntó Krillin.

Cualquier respuesta que Cell pudiese dar, fue interrumpida por un apresurado Gohan. Cell no había intercambiado muchas palabras con el chico desde que había regresado.

"No le digas nada." Fue lo que Gohan dijo.

Cell no comprendió hasta unos momentos después cuando una mujer joven se presentó como Videl Satan. Y Krillin hizo algún comentario sobre quien era su padre; a lo que Cell no pudo evitar dar una inusual y resonante carcajada.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó la chica. "¿quién eres? ¿Eres también amigo de Gohan?" Demandaba la humana. Mientras le pasaba la mirada. 'Todos los amigos de Gohan eran raros', decidió.

Antes de que Cell pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Gohan respondió por él. "Es...Lec... si, eso, Lec, un amigo de la familia..." seguido de una demasiado fingida sonrisa.

"¿Y piensas competir? Con esas medidas creo que tienes posibilidades, no de ganar, claro, después de todo mi padre va a competir y él derrotó a Cell, pero creo que tienes posibilidades..." Decía Videl estudiando el físico del tal 'Lec', quien era un tipo grande con las ropas peor combinadas que jamás había visto... con excepción de Gohan, claro.

Después de un incómodo silencio por parte de los presentes, finalmente respondió Cell. Con un seco 'no'. A lo que la chica respingó un poco. "No pienso competir... Kamy me libre de pelear con...Mr Satan y quien sabe que pueda pasar." Expresó cell casi pasmado.

La chica frunció el ceño, dio una mirada a todos los demás amigos de 'el gran sayaman' y suspiró. "Supongo que todos tus amigos son igual de raros." dijo al héroe.

De entre los inútiles de los que estaba rodeado salió un grito que sin darse cuenta del todo, él también había estado esperando escuchar. "¡Goku!"

La manada se abalanzó al recién llegado. Afortunadamente un chicle rosa en el suelo previno a Cell de dar un paso hacia el recién llegado; salvando al insectoide de hacer un saludo poco digno.

*Notas de la perdida autora:

Bueno, es una historia realmente corta, lo sé, nació como muchas otras historias, para forzarme a escribir. Estos últimos meses han sido caóticos en muchas áreas, y una de esas ha sido el escribir. En fin. Espero que lo disfrutasen.

Pensaba a hacer que el nombre 'falso de Cell fuese 'Célula' en náhuatl, pero no es fácil de recordar, es 'yolizachitontli'; en esperanto: 'celo'. Ninguno me convenció y finalmente me fuí por la forma más fácil y que había visto con anterioridad en otro fic, 'Malevolence' de zfj; aunque finalmente le cambió el nombre a su Cell.

Gracias, suerte, bye

Smithback

Y retornar…

Cuando Cell se fue de la tierra después de cumplir su propósito, no pensó que siete años después regresaría.


End file.
